Who Mourns for Adonais?
Streszczenie Gdy ''Enterprise'' zbliża się do planety Pollux IV, wielka, zielona dłoń materializuje się w przestrzeni, i zatrzymuje statek. Na skanerze 57 pojawia się nowy obraz: widmowa, uwieńczona laurem męska głowa. Wita załogę Enterprise 'po tylu eonach', gratuluje im opuszczenia swych gór i dolin, i podjęcia "śmiałej wędrówki". Wspomina, że zna Ziemię sprzed pięciu tysięcy lat, i wspomina imiona tych, co wtedy żyli. Kapitan Kirk, domagając się uwolnienia statku, w końcu go irytuje, i grozi on, że "zamknie dłoń" miażdżąc statek – ta groźba zdaje się być bardzo realna. Skłania ona w końcu Kirga do zgody na odwiedzenie planety wraz ze swymi oficerami z wyjątkiem Spocka. Spock przypomina mu kogoś imieniem Pan, który zawsze go nudził. Drużynę tworzą Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Chekov i porucznik Carolyn Palamas. Palamas jeste ekspertem od archeologii, historii, antropologii i starożytnych kultur-- może więc być przydatna. Na powierzchni spotykają osobnika odpowiedzialnego za całą sytuację. Istota ze starożytnej Ziemi przedstawia się jako Apollo. Mimo jego deklaracji skan, zrobiony przez doktora McCoy ukazuje, że jest to "po prostu humanoid". Apollo mówi, że on i inni – Zeus, Atena, Afrodyta, Artemida – byli "zespołem wędrowców" który odwiedził Ziemię pięć tysięcy lat temu. Żąda czci, a w zamian obiecuje powród do prostego, przyjemnego życia. Okazuje się aroganckim, nie znoszacym sprzeciwu tyranem. Wszystkie te cechy korespondują z tym, iż uważa sie za boga. Jego siła czyni go niebezpiecznym, fazery są bezużyteczne, a opór kończy się powazną kontuzją wskutek od uderzenia silną energią. Potem Apollo odkrywa, że jest zainteresowany Palamas. Mimo wszystko drużyna z Enterprise odmawia uznania Apollina za boga. Na pokładzie Spock I reszta załogi pracują nad uwolnieniem się: Uhura usiłuje przywrócić łączność. Sulu odkrywa dziwne promieniowanie nie mające jasno określonego źródła. Apollo zabiera Palamas od reszty drużyny. Podczas rozmowy dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że opuścił on Ziemię, gdy ludzkość zwróciła się przeciwko bogom Olimpu. Wrócili do swego domu, pustego miejsca bez czcicieli. Stracili moc, pozwalającą im na opuszczenie tego miejsca, więc czekali. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy oprócz Apollina przestali fizycznie istnieć. Apollo twierdzi, że bogowie są nieśmiertelni, nie mogą umrzeć, w każdym razie nie w ludzkim tego słowa znaczeniu. Jednak nawet oni osiągają swój punkt bez powrotu , "rozwiewają się z wiatrem, aż w końcu pozostaje już tylko wiatr..." Drużyna odkrywa dziwną energię, ale, podobnie jak Sulu, nie mogą jej zlokalizować. Chekov sądzi, że Apollo ma zdolność ukierunkowania tej energii przez swoje ciało, bez wyrządzania sobie szkody. Znalezienie źródła mocy staje się priorytetem. McCoy dostrzega też coś bardzo ciekawego: będąc w zasadzie humanoidem, Apollo ma w piersi dodatkowy organ o niejasnym przeznaczeniu. Chekov dokonuje kluczowego odkrycia: gdy Apollo znika, wygląda na zmęczonego lub cierpiącego. Jego rezerwy mocy zdają się ograniczone, a gdy zużywa zbyt wiele energii, musi ją regenerować. Na pokładzie statku Uhura i Sulu wciąż pracują, a Spock odkrywa metodę, za pomocą której ma nadzieję spenetrować pole siłowe, przynajmniej w kilku miejscach; proponuje użycie promieni M o określonej długości fal. Gdy Apollo wraca, drużyna zaczyna go atakować; zmuszają go do nadmiernego wydatkowania energii, i osłabiają tak, że zdaje się ulegać. Ale Palamas, której nie wtajemniczyli w swój plan, rujnuje wszystko sądząc, że ratuje Kirka przed gniewem Apollina. [[Plik:ApollosTempleAttack.jpg|thumb|Atak na świątynię Apollina Apollo odkrywa, ze jest zakochany w Palamas i zamierza ją poślubić. Jest to problem, gdyż ostateczny plan Kirka zakłada wykorzystanie dziewczyny przeciw Apollinowi; ifjeśli ona odrzuci jego miłość, być może ostatecznie go osłabi. Jeśli wybierze Apollina, załoga "Enterprise" będzie musiała przygotować się na radykalną zmianę ich sposobu życia. Spock odkrywa, że moc boga pochodzi z jego świątyni. Enterprise wykorzystuje jego technikę, by przebić pole wokół statku. Gdy Kirk każe Palamas odrzucić Apollo, co ona niechętnie robi, kapitan nakazuje Spockowi użyć broni Enterprise's do zniszczenia świątyni Apollina. Apollo, odrzucony przez śmiertelniczkę i pozbawiony swej mocy, rozwiewa się z wiatrem, by dołączyć do swych zaginionych kolegów. Gdy znika, McCoy i Kirk żałują tego, co zrobili, jednak tego, co Apollo proponował, ludzkość nie mogłaby już zaakceptować. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3468.1. Gdy zbliżyliśmy się do Pollux IV, planety w systemie Beta Geminorum, Enterprise zostało zatrzymane w przestrzeni przez rodzaj nieznanej siły. '' Pamiętne cytaty "Czy ja to naprawdę widzę?" "Tak samo jak ja. Kapitanie! Ta rzecz to... ogromna ręka!" : - Chekov i Sulu "Zbliżcie się. Powiedziałem, zbliżcie się!" "Jesteśmy zajęci." (ściszonym głosem) "Uważajcie na dziewczynę." "Założycie wieńce laurowe! Zapalić światła! Zabić jelenia! Złożyć mi ofiarę! ''APOLLO PRZEMÓWIŁ!" : - Apollo i Kirk "Eony minęły, i stało się to, co było zapisane. Jesteście tu mile widziane, moje ukochane dzieci – wasze miejsce na was czekało!" : - Apollo "Kapitanie Kirk; zapraszam pana i pańskich oficerów, byście dołączyli do mnie. Ale nie bierzcie ze sobą ''tego – tego ze spiczastymi uszami. Wygląda jak Pan, a Pan zawsze mnie nudził. Żadnych smutnych twarzy – niech wasze serca śpiewają!" "''Chodźmy, Bones; jest pan przy głosie?" "Jim, jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł?" "Jeśli nie przyjmiemy uprzejmego zaproszenia, skruszy statek jak skorupkę jajka." : - Apollo, Kirk, i McCoy "Obraził się pan, Mr. Spock?" "Obraza ma sens jedynie wtedy, gdy w grę wchodzą emocje." : - Kirk i Spock "Wasi ojcowie mnie znali, i ojcowie waszych ojców– jestem Apollo." (sarkastycznie) "I jestem carem wszystkich Rosjan!" "Mr. Chekov –" "Przepraszam, sir, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem boga." "I jeszcze pan nie spotkał." :- Apollo, Chekov, i Kirk "Apollo, chcielibyśmy pomówić... ale musi pan wiedzieć, że nie ugniemy się przed kimś z torbą pełną sztuczek." "Agamemnon był taki jak pan, i Hercules; dumny i arogancki. Sprzeciwiali mi się – póki nie poczuli mego gniewu." "Jesteśmy już w taki stanie, że sami możemy dać odczuć swój gniew." :- Kirk, Apollo, i Scott "Aż prosi się o frazes: 'fascynujące'!" : - McCoy, gdy zobaczył, jak Apollo zmienia rozmiar. "Apollo nie jest bogiem. Mógł jednak zostać za takowego wzięty... kiedyś. Pięć tysięcy lat temu, a grupa zaawansowanych technicznie podróżników wylądowała na Ziemi – gdzieś w Europie." "Tak! Dla prostych pasterzy i klanów we wczesnej Grecji, te istoty musiały być bogami." "Zwłaszcza, gdy miały moce takie jak ten, i dysponowały ogromną energią. W zasadzie nie mogły być wzięte za nic innego." : - Kirk, McCoy "Możecie zabraż ze statko to, czego potrzebujecie; potem skruszę pustą powłokę. Byłem zbyt cierpliwy. Dłużej nie będę." (znika) "Kapitanie, musimy coś zrobić!" "'' Zrobimy coś, jeśli nasza dzielna dama przyłączy się i uratuje nas." "''Masz więcej takich świetlanych pomysłów, Jim?" "Mam, Bones – jeszcze jeden, a wszystko zależy od lojalności pani porucznik. Jeśli ''ona zawiedzie nas... to lepiej nauczmy się pasać kozy." : - '''Apollo', Scott, Kirk, i McCoy "Odepchnij go, a będziemy mieć szansę ratunku. Przyjmij go... a skażesz nas na niewolę – nic więcej nad niewolę; mo zemy nigdy się stąd nie wyrwać... Daj mi rękę... rękę! Teraz poczuj: to ludzkie ciało. Jesteśmy tacy sami. Dzielimy tą samą historię, to samo dziedzictwo, to samo życie. Jesteśmy związani mimo wszystkich podziałów. Mężczyzna czy kobieta, bez różnicy, jesteśmy ludźmi. Nie możemy od tego uciec bez względu na to, jak bardzo chcemy. To tym pani jest, poruczniku. Proszę pamietać, kim i czym pani teraz jest: drobiną krwi i ciała, która ma bez końca podróżować we wszechświecie. A ostatnią rzeczą, która naprawdę należy jeszcze do pani to reszka pani ludzkiego "ja". Zna pani obowiązki. Czy pani mnie rozumie?" : - Kirk, eprzekonując Palamas, po czyjej powinna być stronie "Gdzie Apollo?" "Znów zniknął! Jest jak kot z rosyjskiej bajki..." "Ma pan chyba na myśli angielską– kot z Cheshire?" "Cheshire? Nie, sir; chyba z Minska..." "Dobra,dobra,dobra..." : - Kirk i Chekov "Zeus. Hermes. Hera. Afrodyta. Mieliście rację. Atena. Miałaś rację. Czas minął. Teraz nie ma już miejsca dla bogów. Wybaczcie mi, starzy przyjaciele. Zabierzcie mnie. Zabierzcie mnie. Zabierzcie mnie..." : - Apollo "Poza tym, ty tępy uparciuchu, mogłeś się zabić!" (wzdycha) "Tak jest..." : - Kirk i Scott "Kapitanie, niektóre istoty potrafią przepuścić energię przez swoje ciało nie czyniąc sobie szkody; tak jak ziemski węgorz elektryczny. Wielka dżdżownica z Antos IV. Puszysty -''" (sucho) "''Nie cytować mi tu ''całej encyklopedii, sierżancie." "''Kapitan prosił o dokładne informacje." "Spock zatruł tego chłopca, Jim." "Mówi pan, że on, Apollo, może pobierać energię z innego źródła?" "To najbardziej prawdopodobne, sir." "Mr. Chekov,myślę że właśnie zarobił pan na swoją tygodniówkę. Ale gdzie jest źródło mocy?" "To nasz priorytet na liście." : - Chekov, McCoy, i Kirk "Może mógłbym pomóc?" "Ile ma pan lat?" "Dwadzieścia dwa, sir." "No to lepiej będzie, jak sam sobie z tym poradzę." : - Chekov i Kirk, przed powrotem Carolyn Palamas "Chciałbym, żebyśmy nie musieli tego robić." "Ja też. Tyle nam dali. Grecka cywilizacja, tyle kultur i filozofii jest wynikiem współpracy z tymi istotami. W pewnym sensie to im zawdzięczamy Złoty Wiek. Czy naprawdę tak by nam zazkodziło... gdybyśmy założyli dla niego te laurowe wieńce?" : - McCoy i Kirk, po "śmierci" Apollina "Mogę dać życie lub śmierć. Czegóż więcej ludzkość oczekuje od bogów?" "Ludzkość nie potrzebuje bogów. Potrzebujemy równych nam." : - Apollo i Kirk "W porzadku, mój panie! Chcesz czcicieli? Masz wrogów! Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy ci się kłaniali...!" : - Kirk Zza kulis * Tytuł odcinka wzięty jest z wiersza Adonais: Elegia na śmierć Johna Keatsa Percy Bysshe Shelleya. Wers 415 mówi "Who mourns for Adonais?". * Trailer tego odcinka pokazuje fazery "Enterprise", strzelające do świątyni Apollina niebieskimi promieniami. Jednak w samym odcinku są one czerwone. * Wielka ręka, trzymająca Enterprise w tym odcinku, była w rzeczywistości dłonią Gene Roddenberry'ego. * Zgodnie z tym, co napisał Allan Asherman w Star Trek Compendium, opuszczone zakończenie tego odcinka ujawnia, że Palamas była w ciąży z Apollinem (patrz Apokryfy). W rzeczywistości James Blish wykorzystał to zakończenie w swojej adaptacji Star Trek 7. * Angielski zespół muzyczny Apollo 440 wykorzystał słowa Kirka "If you wanna play God and call yourself Apollo, that's your business, but you're no God to us" oraz porucznik Palamas "You really think you're a God?" na swej płycie z 1991 roku Destiny. Apokryfy * W książce Peter David'a Star Trek: New Frontier, postać Mark McHenry jest dzieckiem Apollina i Carolyn Palamas), i ma niektóre z mocy Apollina. Występują * William Shatner jako kapitan Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Michael Forest jako Apollo * Leslie Parrish jako Carolyn Palamas Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * John Winston jako Lt. Kyle Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy * Jay Jones jako dubler James Doohan'a de:Der Tempel des Apoll en:Who Mourns for Adonais? (episode) es:Who Mourns for Adonais? fr:Who Mourns for Adonais? (épisode) it:Dominati da Apollo (episodio) ja:神との対決（エピソード） nl:Who Mourns for Adonais? Kategoria:Odcinki TOS